The First Night
by pllea
Summary: AriaxEzra. For mature readers only due to its sexual content. I've never written fan fiction but I've always wanted to try. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Reviews/comments are welcomed! The story is basically how I imagined the first night was for Aria and Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He looked at me with a mixed emotion of love, lust, and worry. At that very moment I felt like the most important girl in his life. He made me feel that way, always.

I know I love him and I know that no matter what, Ezra Fits is the person I want to give my body and soul to. Even though we may have some difficulties with our relationship, I can confidently say that I would never regret my decision to give myself to him.

Instantly, I can see he noticed that my thoughts are drifting. He grabs my face and looks into my eyes.

"Hey, if you're not ready…. I don't want to push you. We don't have to do this."

I place my hands over his and kiss his palm.

"No, I know I want this… I need this." I look up to his concerned eyes. "Its just.. you know… it's my first and I don't want to disappoint you."

"Aria, there's nothing that you could do that would disappoint me. If anything, I don't want to disappoint you or hurt you."

He brings my face to his and kisses me. At first, just light kisses but then it deepens as I part my lips.

He starts to push me lightly onto his bed. We sit there with our lips locked until he holds my face away.

"Aria, please tell me if this is something you really want. Because, I honestly don't think I'd be able to stop unless you tell me now."

I take Ezra's hands into mine and hold them for a little while. i look up to his face while trying to erase any concerned looks I may have had a few moments back.

"This is what I want."

Before he can say more, I stand up and start to pull off my shirt. I reveal my black laced bra and smirk at his stunned face. I allow him to look a little longer until I walk up to Ezra and start to unbutton his shirt. I concentrate on each one of his buttons, starting from the top. I can feel Ezras gaze and I begin to feel nervous. I bend my knees down as I work on the lower half of his shirt. I guess I was starting to shake a little because Ezra holds my hands while I work on his last button.

"Aria, let me do the rest. I want you to relax."

Ezra pulls his shirt off his toned shoulders. I look up at his bare skin and bite my lower lip. I've never seen Ezra's chest so close. I never really thought a boy… no I mean a man's body looked so clean and beautiful until now.

Ezra pulls me up by my shoulders and kisses me. I move my hands to the back of his head, deepening our kiss. He brings his hands down, sliding over my shoulders, down my lower back and finally below my hips. He squeezes my ass and lifts me as he stands up. I wrap my legs around his hips and force him closer. I feel him walk and before I knew it, I was lying on Ezra Fitz's bed. We keep our lips locked together a little while longer until he lifts his head up and stands.

"Aria you are so gorgeous. I tell myself everyday how lucky I am to have chosen that day to visit that bar. I still can't believe that this isn't a dream"

I lift my upper body up with my hands and grin. "Well Mr. Fitz, now that you know this isn't a dream, what are you going to do next?"

Ezra climbs over my body and bring his face an inch away from mine. "Well, I think I'm just going to have to show you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ezra gives me light kisses behind my ear and down my neck. He grabs my hair and starts to tug lightly, forcing me to allow him better access to my neck. I feel his hand fall behind my head to my back. It doesn't take him a second to unhook my bra and I immediately pull my hands away from him and onto my chest.

Ezra looks at me surprised. I blush at my childish behavior. I knew this was going to happen but nobody has ever seen me bare.

"Aria…"

"Its okay Ezra, I trust you. I just.."

"Are we going too fast?"

"No, no.. I'm just a littler nervous."

I let my hands down and my bra falls loosely around my breasts but they remained covered from Ezra.

"Take it off but don't stare, okay?"

Ezra chuckles a little and continues to kiss my lower neck. He grabs one strap, pulls it off my shoulder and places light kisses on where the straps were. He does the same to the other side and I feel the bra fall off completely. He uses his right hand to support his body while using his left hand to feel mine. He starts from my lower back and slowly brings his hand to the front . I then feel him gently bring his left palm to my chest. He begins to massage my breast while rubbing his thumb against the center. My entire body starts to feel numb and the lower half of my body starts to heat up. I start to feel embarrassed and can't seem to face him so I bring my head down on the pillow and cover my eyes with my hand. I keep my lips tightly closed and hope my heavy breathing would stop.

"Aria, how can I know that you're okay if you cover your face like that. At least tell me that you're okay"

"I'm fine Ezra. It doesn't hurt. Just keep going"

Although I can't see his face, I know he's grinning and giving me that look similar to what you would give a stubborn child.

To my surprise, Ezra grabs my hips and and drags my body down so that my entire legs are off the bed. I see him standing at the end, smirking. He then kneels down and lifts one leg up to his face and starts kissing my ankle.

"Ezra! What are you doing?"

I lift my head up, leaning onto my left below and covering my breast with my right hand.

"Aria, trust me. I'm not going to hurt you but I sure as hell won't let you feel nothing. I want you to feel good and know that the pleasure is supposed to be mutual."

Ezra continues to kiss my ankle and brings my feet closer to the bed, forcing my leg to bend and my skirt to fall toward my body.

I instantly bring my hands to my lower half, holding my skirt down, ignoring the fact that I'm giving Ezra a better view of my breasts.

"Ezra wait, please, its… its dirty. I get it but I just want _you_ to feel good."

"Aria, first of all, nothing about you is dirty. Second, that's not what I want at all. Its not any fun if i'm the only one feeling good here. Now trust me on this and just relax. I won't have it any other way."

I look at his eyes and know that Ezra is being serious. He knows I wont fight him even though I feel embarrassed. I never thought I would have to do this tonight. We keep our eyes locked but Ezra remains determined. I let out a big sigh and lie back down in defeat.

"Okay, but be gentle." I put my hands back to my face.

Ezra keeps his hand on my leg and leans in. He comes close to my face and lifts my hand off, giving me that boyish grin.

"Babe, when am I not gentle. Oh, and by the way, in about two minutes you won't be able to keep your face covered for any longer".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ezra returns his lips to my right foot. He kisses me lightly from my toes to my ankle, working slowly up my leg and to my knee. He brings my right knee closer to my stomach as he starts putting longer kisses up my inner thigh. I can feel my cheeks turing red so I put my hands over my face, determined to leave them there.

I feel his lips moving close to my center but not quite there yet. He uses his hand to keep my right leg up and pulls it over his shoulder. He then glides his left hand up my inner thigh and over the thin laced fabric covering me. I can feel this thumb circling, making my breathing heavier.

I ready myself for the uncomfortable moment. I wait a few moment until I realize his lips aren't on me anymore, just his thumb continuing the slow strokes. I take my hands off my face and look up to find him watching me. He gives me a boyish grin before moving my underwear to the side and sucking me, hard.

"Ahh…" I moan loudly. I lift my chest up, leaning on my elbows and swinging my head to the side. My hands are grabbing the sheets as Ezra continue to suck and slowly stroke my clit with his tongue. I feel his fingers pushing into me, going inside of me slowly… slow enough to not cause any discomfort.

My body starts to loose strength but ezra doesn't back down. I can hear my pulse as my body is beginning to rise to ecstasy. I can't think about anything except Ezras tongue on me. I lose so much strength that my elbows are unable to support me. My arms let loose and my hands are no longer grabbing the sheets but are now grabbing hold of Ezras hair.

"Ezra, I can't… it's too much… I think I'm ahhhh, I think I'm going crazy".

Ezra looks at my face and I know now that this man isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants. I squeeze my eyes shut and lift my head back, bitting my lower lips hard. Both my legs are held tightly around Ezras face and both his thumbs are now being used to open me up for ezra's relentless tongue. My entire body suddenly tightens and i scream loudly. My body is numb and and Ive lost control of everything. I feel myself start to calm down and Ezra starts to slow down his pace. He sucks me hard one last time before he lifts his head up.

He gives me that grin again and all I can do is open my eyes half way to give him a small smile. My eyes close and my breathing remains shallow as I try to speak, "Ezra… that was… oh my god."

Ezra brings his head close to me and start to kiss me. I can taste myself and somehow that made our kiss even more passionate.

A while passes and my heart beat beings to slow down. I think I'm regaining some self control because I realize that up until now, I'm the only one who has been getting all the attention.

"Ezra, going back to mutual pleasure, I'm pretty sure its only fair if I do the same to you now"

I bite my lower lip as his eyes widens.

"I don't think thats a good idea, we should take things slow"

"Ezra, thats such a weak excuses, especially at this point don't you think"

"But I'm more experienced, I don't want you to do things that you may not enjoy"

"I know you enjoyed watching me, now let me have my fun."

Ezra is about to respond until I seal his mouth with my lips. I lift my body up and use all the strength that I have remaining to pull him on to the bed and by my side. I lift my leg over his hip and straddle him. We both look at each other with a grin.

"Alright, I guess you're in control… for now."

I smirk and lower my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** _Ezra POV_**

Nobody can be luckier than me. My beautiful girlfriend is sitting on top of me, flushed from her first orgasm that I gave her. Lets be honest, that was probably one of the biggest achievements of my life.

For the first time, I get a good view of Aria. Her breasts are naked and slightly covered from her long wavy hair. The only piece of clothing on her is her black skirt and thong. Her face is a little red and her lips are swollen. This view can make any man go crazy so its impressive that I'm keeping calm and not touching her.

I've imagined her naked several times, and regrettably, sometimes during class. Although my imaginations can go pretty wild, she's much more beautiful than any dream I've had. Her skin is soft and feels like silk. Her curves are sexy and her breasts are shaped perfectly with the center a color of light brown. I want to feel her so badly and just keep touching her delicate body. But, as always, I'm defeated by her and she did have a point, I guess I can't be the only person in control.

This isn't the first time Aria made me feel defeated. In the beginning, my thoughts kept spinning as I tried to decide if this is what I want and if this is really going to make Aria happy. I remember during class we had a test about Romeo and Juliet. Aria was concentrating on her assignment while I was concentrating on her lips. Instead of watching out for other students, I kept my eyes on Aria. When the bells rang, everyone began to turn in the test and head out. Aria hesitated a little. She gave me a look as if she wanted to tell me something. But, just like the other students, she turned in her test and walked away.

That night, I graded the exams. The point of these tests are to make sure the students read the books. However, I try to keep things interesting by always requiring a favorite quote. Aria's answer forced me to read it over several times.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls,

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do, that dares love attempt.

Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

Is this really just a simple answer or did Aria reveal her feelings? Is she trying to tell me that our relationship can surpass any obstacles or is this just coincidence? Although I wasn't completely confident in us, this gave me hope that perhaps we'll be okay. There are so many reasons why we can't work, but I couldn't deny my feelings for her. At that point, I knew that I would do anything for her.

Aria bends down and kisses my lips and my thoughts immediately go back. Her hands start to wonder from my shoulders to my chest, as if trying to feel every inch of my body. She whispers in my ear, "what were you thinking about?"

"You" I answer.

She smiles and continues to kiss me. I feel her hands explore my body, lower, straight to my hard member.

"Wow Aria, slow down a bit.."

Aria lifts her head up and smirks. She lifts her body up and lowers herself so that her face is closer to my hips. She looks at me with her wide eyes.

"Can I… unzip it?"

I grin at her. How can anybody seem so cute in this situation. I nod and she immediately bring her hands to the top of my jeans. She starts to unbutton and carefully move the zipper. I lift my hip up to allow her to pull off my jeans. She can see the shape of me through the thin fabric of my briefs. She starts to use her hands to rub the hard length through the cotton.

I lay my head down, closing my eyes. I don't think I can stand this torture any longer.

As if she read my mind, I feel my briefs suddenly being pulled down. I look up to see Arias eyes widen. She touches the base slowly and looks up to me with a smile.

"Teach me, Mr. Fitz."

I grin at her and guide her hand off.

"First, you may want to lubricate your hand a little.. it might get a bit rough without it."

She grabs a bottle of lotion from my bed stand and puts a few drops in her palm. "Well, my hands were getting a little dry"

God, only she can make a joke like that in this situation. She then grabs me and starts stroking lightly. As if she's holding something breakable. I groan in pleasure as she slowly brings her hand down and up again. I push myself up and bend down over her to kiss her head.

"Does this feel good?"

"Yes.." I say breathlessly into her hair.

Aria continues her slow strokes as I indulge in the pleasure of her soft hands. I decide i can't let myself go yet and lift my head up. As I was about to tell her to stop, she surprises me by putting her lips on me. She begins to suck the tip and lick me in circles while continuing her strokes.

"Wait, Aria.. i want to be able to be inside you.. If you continue…"

Aria looks up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to be inside you but not in your mouth"

She blushes and lets go of me.

"Come on Aria, lets get into the sheets, I don't know if I can stand this any longer"

We both stand up and I turn her around, placing myself behind her and facing my bed. I bend down to pull her skirt down. It falls to the ground and I begin to tug on her thong. I pull the fabric down, followed by light kisses over her beautifully shaped curves. I let the small piece of fabric fall to the the ground and stand up. Without wasting any more time, I grab Aria's hand and guide her into my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Aria POV

I never knew how exciting it can be to have so much control. I guess I can now understand why Ezra was so desperate to touch me... I can't deny it felt amazing but I loved having that power to make Ezra feel so good.

Ezra brings me to his bed and we're now lying in the sheets. He leans over me and starts to give me gentle kisses. His left arm supports his body while his right hand is in my hair. He lifts his face up and looks at me with insecurity in his eyes.

"Is this what you really want?"

I hold his face and smile "Yes, I'm 100 percent sure".

Ezra gives me a smile and he puts his forehead on mine.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know, I love you too" I reply.

"You'll tell me if it gets too uncomfortable?"

"Yes" I look down, knowing that I'd probably hold off from expressing any discomfort.

"Hey, you better promise me" As always, this man is a mind reader.

"I promise" I reply with a weak smile.

Ezra scoots down and places his body between my legs. He lowers his head to my neck and starts kissing behind my ear. His hand continues to tug my hair while his left hand massages my breast. He starts to lower his head as he continues to tease my nipples with his fingers. I feel his lips dragging down lower and on to my chest. He places light kisses as my breathing becomes shallow. Suddenly, I feel his soft lips on my right nipple and he sucks it hard. My head leans back and i'm holding onto Ezras hair. I try to cover up my moaning with my hand but I can still hear myself. Ezra continues to use his mouth on my breasts as his left hand starts moving lower to my center. He touches my stomach and moves between my legs. He starts to rub me with his fingers as I moan louder. He smiles and puts his forehead back on mine.

"I think your ready.. just give me a second.."

He grabs a condom from the side table and I can hear him unwrapping it.

"I'm going to move it in slowly… tell me if it hurts."

I nod "Okay.."

Ezra pulls my right leg to the side and I curve it around his hips.

"Do the same with your other leg"

I obey him and now both my legs are around Ezra's hips.

I can feel the tip at my opening. I ready myself by putting my hands on top of Ezra's shoulders. He keeps his eyes locked onto mine as he pushes inside me. I squint my eyes closed but hide the pain by putting my face onto Ezra's chest. I feel him kissing my neck, trying to make me feel better.

"Aria, you're too tense. Would you be able to relax a little?"

"Ezra… I'm sorry, it just hurts a little .. give me a moment"

"Shhh its okay, we can stop here if you want. We don't have to go all the way."

"No, its fine.. just go slowly.. I think I'm a little adjusted now"

Ezra continues his kisses as he pushes a little more of him into me. I start to feel like I'm at my limit until I think Ezra is finally fully in me.

"Aria, lets just stay like this for a little while.. are you okay?"

I nod, unable to speak. I'm scared I would sound like I'm in pain. Ezra lifts his head up so that he can face me. He kisses my lips and I try to forget about the pain.

"Aria, I'm going to start moving"

"Okay" i manage to say.

The pain was more than what I have imagined. I don't know how the other girls were able to go through this. I know its only supposed to hurt during the first time but how can this start to feel good?

Ezra kisses my lips and moves his hand between my legs. He starts to rub me again and now I feel both pain and pleasure. I can feel Ezra moving out of me and right back in. Each thrust becoming less painful to the previous. As if my body was starting to adjust to Ezra. I think I'm starting to understand what the girl's were talking about… I can hear my breathing becoming louder and my nails are digging into Ezra's shoulders.

I hear Ezra moaning in my ear, his breathing becoming harsh as he pumps into me faster.

His mouth is back onto mine and groans loudly into my mouth. I think he reaches his climax because his pace and breathing slows down.

He suddenly stops while he is still fully in me and says breathlessly, "Aria.. that was amazing."

I lazily keep my legs wrapped around Ezra and put my head on the pillow, eyes closed. I feel undeniably happy for making Ezra feel that way, but a little disappointed that I couldn't reach my own climax. Hopefully this isn't our last night together… I definitely want to try this again.

Suddenly, I feel Ezra scooting lower, back to the position we were previously.

"Ezra, what are you doing?" I panic, confused.

"Aria, I said mutual pleasure, remember?"

Suddenly Ezra bends down and his lips are back onto me, sucking my clit harder than before. I don't have any strength left in me to even resist him. All i can do is allow him to continue while I hold onto the sheets.

"Ezra I….. ah…"

Ezra uses his tongue to lick me in circles. He continues his slow strokes and I feel myself heating up. This time, it happens much harder and faster than before. My lower body lifts up, as I can feel myself reaching my peak. I scream loudly, unable to control myself. As Ezra places few more kisses, I bounce back down to the bed and Ezra come back up quickly next to me. My eyes remain closed, unable to open due to exhaustion. Ezra begins to kiss my temple and I turn to kiss his lips.

"I hope you're planning to sleep over"

"Dont't worry, I've got it covered"

Although my eyes remain closed, I feel him leaving the bed and hear him turning off the only light we had on. He returns and puts his body behind mine while wrapping his arm around me. He nuzzles his face to my neck as we fall into deep sleep.

 **Note:**

 _This isn't the last chapter! I have a little more planned for this story! Also, thank you so much for the reviews! It definitely keeps me motivated to write!_

 _I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but Chapter 4 was edited quite a bit after a reader suggested that I add a little more emotion. I'm not sure if it was an improvement from the previous version but I hope it satisfied the reader_ :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aria POV

I wake up, sore but feeling incredible.

I look at Ezras sleeping face and take in the sight. How can a high school teacher be this handsome? I sit up and stretch my arms. I look out the window, letting the warm sun hit my face, thinking about what happened the previous night. I can't believe I'm not a virgin anymore. I gave myself to Ezra and the experience was more than what I had hoped for. He was so gentle, always caring for me, always making sure I wasn't hurt. His kindness is one of the many reasons why I love him. I smile to myself, thinking about my love for him, until I hear the man himself whisper to me.

 _"Trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking."_

I turn around and I see Ezra, smiling at me.

"Im embarrassed to say that I don't know where that quote is from.."

"It's fine, you'll read it in a few months anyway.. come here"

"Ezra.. I need to take a shower.. it's almost noon"

"just a few more minutes, come back"

He gives me that smile that would melt any girls heart.

And then, I start to feel a sudden sense of confidence. I'm not sure where its coming from but the next sentence I say to him surprises even me.

"you can join me…"

I blush, hiding my face by looking away from Ezra. There's a long silence but I'm too embarrassed to see Ezra's reaction.

"but you need to go first.. I'll join later"

A few moments later, I can hear Ezra getting up.

"I'll see you in there then.." he says doubtfully. He walks away and starts the shower.

I can't believe what I've started.. have I gone nuts? I'm so confused.. why would I say that. Did I secretly want this? I try to suppress my insecurities and bring the sheets closer to my body. I wrap it around myself as I walk toward the bathroom. I take one big breath before stepping into the room.

I see Ezra with his head under the hot water and I take in the view. Oh my god those abs, and his arms… I want them to hold me. I unconsciously stare for a while longer until I realize that Ezra's staring at me, grinning.

"Would you like to take a picture?"

"Well, if you don't mind…"

He laughs, "get in here already"

I take another breath and let go of the sheets. I quickly climb into the shower while hiding myself with my arms.

Ezra wraps his arms around me from behind. He nuzzles his head next to mine, "I didn't think you'd come"

"It was my idea.."

"I almost thought you were trying to get rid of me"

"Never.."

We stay still for a little while longer under the warm water. We remain wrapped in each others arms until I remind Ezra that we should probably start getting clean.

"Can I wash you" Ezra asks playfully, with body soap in his hands.

I know we were incredibly intimate last night, but this feels a lot more embarrassing. I hesitate for a moment before nodding. I keep my head away from Ezra, feeling shy but excited.

Ezra starts to rub my shoulders, giving me a massage. He lowers his arm, rubbing soap on my sides, stomach, then up to my breasts. He doesn't keep his hands on my chest for long and I feel slightly disappointed. He brings his hands down, over my hips and to my inner thighs. He begins to bring his hands up but quickly moves to the sides and rubs soap on each leg, kissing my lower back.

"Ezra, please.. I need you to touch me… I want more.."

"Aria, is your body… aren't you sore from last night?"

"yeah a little.. but how could I not want you… when we're like this?"

I turn around to face him and he stands up. I look down to find his erection hitting his stomach.

"clearly I'm not the only one.." I smirk.

"well, how could I control myself when my girlfriend is standing naked and wet, telling me she wants me… but Aria you shouldn't push yourself, I don't.."

"Ugh Ezra, just shut up and touch me"

I push Ezra to the wall and kiss him. He responds and starts grabbing my ass.

I knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer.

We keep our lips locked for awhile until ezra moans in my mouth, "Aria.."

He lifts his face up and whispers in my ear,

"Face the wall, and hold onto it. I don't want you to fall"

I smile "okay…"

I do as he tells me to and I feel ezra's erection on my back. He kisses my shoulders as he whispers,

"Aria, we're going to try doing it in a different position. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

"Okay.."

Suddenly ezra backs away.

"damn, I need to get a condom"

"Oh don't worry, i brought one. It's by the sink"

I hear ezra smirk

"I guess you already knew what you wanted.."

"you know me, Mr. Fitz, I always come prepared.."

I hear him open the shower doors slightly, reach out for the condom, and unwrap it.

He places his hands on my hips and positions himself. Ezra then slowly pushes himself inside me.

I bend my head onto the wall, feeling a bit of the pain and pleasure again.

His pace is slow when he enters me but withdraws quickly. The feeling of the sudden emptiness is unbearable and I groan as he continues the torture.

A few minutes later, Ezra asks me,

"Can I move faster?"

"Yes.. pleaseeeee" I groan, practically screaming.

I hear him chuckle and he moves my hip farther away from the wall, forcing me to bend down further.

"Ah.." I scream as Ezra starts to pump into me faster. I can hear a slapping noise as his body slams into me hard. He bends down and his right hands cups my breast. He rubs my nipple as my body tightens.

He increases the speed and I can no longer think. I concentrate on the pleasure, unable to control the sounds coming out of my mouth.

"Ezra… Ah.. more.."

His left hand is now rubbing my clit and I'm almost reaching my peek. I try to keep my balance but that just tightens my body, causing both of us to groan in pleasure.

"Aria, I'm almost at my limit…"

"Me too…" I manage to say.

Ezra doesn't slow down and he continues to push into me until I finally reach my orgasm. I scream his name as I feel my body shake in pleasure. He pumps into me a few more times until he slowly pulls out.

I remain leaning on the wall, holding my weight with it. Ezra pulls off the condom and throws it in the trash next to the shower. I hear him open the shower door and reach for one of the towels. He wraps a towel around my body and holds me tight. He kisses my hair, "that was incredibly.. hot"

I grin, "it felt amazing but I think I can go for another nap"

"Me too.. "

He grabs another towel, dries himself, and wraps it around his waist. He gets out of the shower and holds my hand. He leads me back to the bed, where we lie down and go into another deep slumber.


End file.
